Patapon Wskazówki
Strona zawiera wskazówki z gry Patapon. Always Gear Up * Always remember to equip newly acquired weapons and helmets! This will increase hit points and attack, making missions easier to complete. Selecting 'Optimise' will sort things out in an instant! * Tłumaczenie : Zawsze pamiętaj, aby wyekwipować najnowsze bronie i hełmy! Dzięki temu zwiększysz siłę ataku i wytrzymałość, zaś misje będą łatwiejsze. Wybierz "optymalizuj" aby automatycznie wybrać najlepsze przedmioty! Hatapon in the Middle * Hatapon stays in the centre of the army. The Patapata Song advances along the army. Hatapon advances with them. The Ponpon Song makes the army attack. When they do, Hatapon stands still. * Tłumaczenie : Hatapon stoi w środku armii. Pieśń Patapata sprawi, że armia pójdzie do przodu, zaś Hatapon razem z nią. Pieśń Ponpon spowoduje rozpoczęcie ataku. Kiedy to zrobisz, Hatapon nadal będzie stał. Use Combos to Hit Fever * Be sure to stay right in the beat! Doing so will activate Fever Mode with a shorter combo. Keep those moves to make your Patapons unbeatable! * Tłumaczenie : Pamiętaj, aby trzymać rytm! Staraj się dojść do szału używając jak najmniej Combo. Utrzymaj rytm, aby Patapony stały się nie do pobicia! Hunt to Gain Meat * Patapons hunt to gain meat to make offerings to Almighty. Kacheeks yield Leather Meat, Motitis yield Tender Meat. Hunt down prey and return to Patapolis to offer meat to the Altar. * Tłumaczenie : Patapony polują aby zdobyć mięso i złożyć dary Wszechmocnemu. Kacheeki mają lekkie mięso, zaś Motiti soczyste. Po polowaniu i powrocie do Patapolis Patapony modlą się do ich boga. Hunt in the rain * Animals like Motits are highly sensitive to smell! But when it rains, smells are dulled, and their noses are less effective. Rainy spells may be a good time to go out for a hunt! * Tłumaczenie : Wszystkie gatunki Motiti mają czuły węch! Jednak, podczas deszczu ten zmysł zostaje przytępiony. Pora deszczowa jest dobra na polowania! Tatepons Can't Hunt * Tatepons advance to the front, and tend to disrupt hunting. You might want to remove them from your army when going out to hunt. * Tłumaczenie : Tatepony świetnie trzymają front, lecz nie nadają się na polowania. Zanim wyruszysz na polowanie, usuń Tatepony ze swojej armii. Kibapon's Stallion Smells! * Certain animals, like Motitis, detest the scent of horses. If a Motiti catches the smell of a Kibapon horse, it will flee instantly. * Tłumaczenie: Węch Motiti działa wyjątkowo dobrze na zwierzęta. Kiedy Kibapony dosiadają koni, Motiti są bardziej czujne. Anticipate the Wind * Przyjrzyj się dokładnie, a zobaczysz, że wiatr czasami zmienia kierunek. Gdy zauważysz, że wiatr ucichł oznacza to, że wkrótce zmieni się jego kierunek. Przewidzenie, kiedy zmieni się wiatr sprawi, że twoje ataki staną się efektowniejsze! Caps are Lifelines * Each patapon defeated in battle leaves a cap behind. Bring the cap home to revive the Patapon at mater, the tree of life. If you fail to pick it up, that Patapon will be doomed for eternity... Watch it! Some bosses will swallow Patapons whole, caps and all! * Tłumaczenie : Kiedy Patapon zostanie pokonany, upuści swój hełm. Po powrocie do Patapolis będziesz mógł go wskrzesić w drzewie Mater, Drzewie życia. Jeżeli utracisz czapeczkę, utracisz również Patapona! Uważaj! Jeżeli twojego Patapona pożre boss, nie otrzymasz czapeczki! Teetering Bosses * Causing bosses to get off balance and teeter shows that you are making strides. Bosses teeter when they receive a multitude once. Bosses become more inclined to teeter as their stamina wears away. The key to the boss battles is to inflict damage without losing units. * Tłumaczenie : Zachwiej bossa, aby ten wyrzucił przedmiot. Bossowie chwieją się, gdy otrzymają dużo ciosów lub zostało im mało punktów życia. Podczas walk z bossami należy jak najwięcej razy go zachwiać przy możliwie małych stratach w jednostkach. Legendary Archer Yaripon * Yaripons are accomplished hunters. They are also resistant to fire and drowsiness. They can send Zigoton soldiers flying to the rear lines, and inflict critical hits. * Tłumaczenie : Yaripony to najlepsi myśliwi. Są odporne na podpalenie oraz sen. Posyłają Zigotońskich żołnierzy daleko za linię frontu i zadają obrażenia krytyczne. Yumipon Fever Triple Shot * Yumipons are at their best during Fever! Yumipons believe that offence is the best defence, and with their Fever triple shots, they really give it to the enemy! But even Yumipons have a weak point. They are extremely vulnerable to fire. * Tłumaczenie : Yumipony są najpotężniejsze podczas szału! Dla Yumiponów najlepszą obroną jest atak, gdyż potrójny strzał da wrogom popalić! Jednak łucznicy mają słaby punkt. Tym słabym punktem jest podpalenie. Charge, mighty Kibapon! * Kibapons charge with fervour during Fever! During their charge attack, they gain defence and deflect anything! However, without Fever Mode, Kibapons become enfeebled. * Tłumaczenie : Kibapony z furią zaszarżują podczas szału! Wściekle atakują, dobrze się bronią i mogą zmienić wszystko o 180 stopni! Jednak, bez szału, kawaleria nie jest już taka potężna. Dekapon, the Awesome Brute * Dekapons can really throw their weight around. They are less defensive than Tatepons, but have super stamina and attack. But, they are lumberlingly slow. Perhaps you could combine one with a Rarepon? * Tłumaczenie : Dekapony są naprawdę ciężkie! Bronią się gorzej od tarczowników, lecz mają więcej punktów życia oraz więcej obrażeń. Jednakże, są bardzo powolne. Jaki Rarepon to naprawi? Megapon, Fiend for Sound * Megapons cream opponents by tooting devastating triple sound missiles at their foes! They can inflict steady damage, and use a variety of attacks with the Ponchaka song. Pity these powerful allies were not brought to the front lines earlier! * Tłumaczenie : Megapony masakrują wroga swoimi ogłuszającymi dźwiękowymi pociskami! Zadają duże obrażenia i mogą używać różnych ataków po naładowaniu. Szkoda tylko, że ci potężni sojusznicy wcześniej nie znaleźli się na naszych liniach frontu! Ultra Rarepon Units * There are two Ultra Rarepon units. Mogyoon : Attack boost (super), slow movement Basarala: Barsala: Universal stat boost (lrg), no weak points Creation of these units requires the ultra rare materials such as Mithril and Super Cedar, and tons of Ka-ching. But, just one of these Ultra Rarepon can change the way your entire army fights. * Tłumaczenie : Dwa Rarepony są lepsze od innych. Mogyon : potężne zwiększenie obrażeń kosztem prędkości ataku Basarala : uniwersalność, brak wad. Stwórz je z najrzadszych materiałów, takich jak Mithril lub Super Cedar oraz ton Ka-ching. Kiedy już je stworzysz, wrogowie długo tego nie zapomną. If all Else Fails * Cannot seem to complete a mission? Perhaps you should try bolstering your forces. First, hunt two or three times, then defeat a boss. That should allow you to make a significant change in your line-up! * Tłumaczenie : Nie zdołałeś ukończyć misji? Podrasuj swoje odziały. Zapoluj dwa lub trzy razy, potem stocz walkę z bossem. Potem zaś ulepsz swój odział! Patapon Legend * All Patapons know of the great legend: "Set thine eyes upon IT at Earthend, and thou shalt be granted eternal contentment." * Tłumaczenie : Wszystkie Patapony znają tę legendę : "Ustaw gałkoocznych przy końcu świata, a już zawsze będzie im dopisywało szczęście" Congratulations! * You have reached the ending. You have proven yourself as the Great Almighty, but new challenges await you. Now that you can fight any boss, the real Patapon adventure begins. Create an unstoppable Almighty legion, and test your mettle against higher-level bosses! * Tłumaczenie : Właśnie ukończyłeś grę. Stałeś się potężny, lecz nowe wyzwania na ciebie czekają. Dalej pokonuj bossów, aby stworzyć niepokonaną armię Pataponów. Stwórz swój niepowstrzymany legion i przetestuj go na wysokopoziomowych przeciwnikach! Podziękowania dla użytkownika Patapole12, który przetłumaczył cały artykuł. Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Wskazówki